


【宇龙】七日咖啡

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *大学生北X奶茶店老板居*是很年少懵懂的学生和心思细腻的老板呀*今儿个周末辣，我假期也双更辣[叉腰





	【宇龙】七日咖啡

**Author's Note:**

> *大学生北X奶茶店老板居  
*是很年少懵懂的学生和心思细腻的老板呀  
*今儿个周末辣，我假期也双更辣[叉腰

不是所有人都能在奶茶店享受到第二杯半价。

0

刚结束将近三个月漫长暑假的白宇在跨进大学校门的时候，本来那些对未来校园生活仅有的一点期望和幻想被施工队的巨大噪音和蓝色护栏围起来尘土飞扬的工地打消的一点不剩。

他高考不怎么样，至少没有考上理想学校。家人倒是很理解，努力的为他分析志愿填报，四处打听以往高考结束填志愿时的经验，两个早都经历过这些的姐姐也从工作中请假出来，在一旁为这一场学生家长的硬仗加油打气。

只可惜志愿填的虽然很好，总分还是差了一分，滑档到了第二所学校，被报的第三个专业录取了。

没办法，老天爷让你去哪儿，你就算开着火箭飞出去，也会把你砸回来。

白宇一人把行李搬进四楼宿舍，心中如是说。

1

好在他从小适应能力强，随便被丢进哪个远方亲戚家都能和那里的左邻右舍打成一片，不光是因为白宇不怕生，主要是因为这小孩儿太讨人喜欢，就光是清朗的长相都能让周围的七大姑八大姨喜欢的不得了，有看面相的人说，眉峰聚，眼波弯，唇厚齿白下巴宽，小痣一点风流无边。

用通俗易懂的话解释，就是长得好看，人缘好，是个一看面相就有福的人。

这句话白宇一直不以为然，毕竟从小到大在别人家里度过的日子里，不如意事常八九，可与人言无二三，看起来迎来送往欢欢乐乐，实际总是自己在付出罢了，就连小时候送给自家小表弟玩的珍藏机车模型，被弄坏了也就只是往仓库一丢，说一句哥哥你不会怪我吧，也就不了了之。其他人同理。

白宇把自己的被褥从地上扔到上铺，招来宿舍大二师兄的一记白眼，习惯使然，他还是略带歉意的抽抽鼻子，点点头赔了个不是。一宿舍四个人，四个年级，四个学院，这日子比他想象的还要更为难。

当然，在他发现自己对床的下铺大三学长和上铺的大四学长实际是一对，另一个大二学长还对此表示习以为常时，白宇只想坐着时空飞机，无论回到过去还是前往未来都行，回到过去就好好学习，坚决不会再报这个学校，前往未来，说不定这两人就已经分手了，毕竟大环境在此，开明的父母有多少，社会的包容又能有多少，太难了，一定是坚持不下去的。

可是老天爷当然不会让你坐时空飞机，你甚至连之前砸到地面上的坑都爬不出来。

白宇只能动用自己十二分的交际能力，强迫自己接受并融入这个两人互相喂饭两人目瞪口呆的生活圈子。

2

作为曾经被迫吃独份狗粮的大二学长，自称老铁，如今好不容易迎来了自己大学生活中的新人，自然是很快就和白宇打成一片，以过来人的身份给他娓娓道来学校和宿舍里的各个方面，从同宿舍那两个平时什么时候会共浴什么时候会上床，到哪个食堂大妈打饭多哪个快递点的快递费便宜，有哪些需要避的雷还有哪些不占白不占的便宜，让白宇仿佛打开了新世界的大门。

有时候聊得起劲了白宇还会真诚发问，比如那两个学长是什么时候搞在一起的。

在这种时候就会看到眼前人一本正经的回想往事，请这个新来的喝一杯奶茶。老铁仰头四十五度，说自从他来这里，两人就已经在一起了。

之前宿舍四个床位都是满的，因为接受不了他们，就搬出去住了，自己才会被分进来。一边说还非常受伤的看了几眼两人的床位，说自己刚来的时候什么都不懂，就受到了莫名的敌意。白宇点头，能理解，毕竟破坏了人家的二人世界嘛。老铁摇摇头，不是，他们如果不想让我呆在这，早都把我逼走了，他们只是觉得，我会像之前的人一样，对他们这种人嗤之以鼻，对他们抱有更大的敌意。白宇有些惊讶，他们竟然能接受别人闯入自己的私人生活？老铁有些无奈，这里是学生宿舍，本来就是不私密的地方，而且不是说同性恋就要把自己包裹起来。他喝了一口手边的卡布奇诺，他们也和你们一样，需要交流与沟通。

白宇觉得好奇，一边吸着杯子里的珍珠继续发问，那么你是怎么接受的？他俩要定期搞一些私人事情，你就能接受？看着对方拿咖啡的手在颤抖，白宇连忙又解释，我不是对同性恋有意见，我也支持恋爱自由，我只是想知道，这些事情你是一来这就能接受了？

老铁只是笑，人家要搞，我可以躲啊，我去别的地方待一会儿，他们又不会搞一整夜。而且，你这个小孩，语文怕是不行吧。明天和我一起去买奶茶，之前都是第二杯半价，顺带给你带了一份，之后就没有了哦。

白宇当然不会知道为什么这个人突然提起自己确实不怎么样的语文成绩，说起奶茶又有点不太好意思，隔两天就会收到他的一杯奶茶，他甚至有些怀疑是不是老铁的性取向也在这一年的共处中拐弯了。

不过开玩笑归开玩笑，老铁是真的铁，锻炼健身是天天都有，一米八五的大个子，再加上结实的肌肉，笑起来又很温柔，一看就是那种招女孩子喜欢的那种，学习据说在院里也挺好，属于全面发展的类型，白宇对这种人设非常向往，毕竟上学就是为了让自己变得更强，找个目标肯定要好些。

3

那家奶茶店就在离宿舍最近的食堂对面，和一排商店和超市并在一起，红白相间的小帘子顺着横杆凸出来，没有招牌，不知店名，唯一突出的地方大概就是和周围店铺对比强烈的队伍：

学校商店的生意很好做，毕竟是窝在笼子中的鸟，只能在这里消费，所以一到下课时间人就会一拥而上，小平房下的房间内就会显得热闹异常，但奶茶店的状态就完全不是这样：不慌不乱井然有序，只是人数也远超商店内拥挤的人群，从遥远的店门口一直延伸到食堂的树荫下，还像游乐场一样折了两个弯。

震惊于老铁带自己飞奔来这里的速度以及大夏天排队在这里锲而不舍的人群，白宇看着这迷幻一般的队伍不禁对这家奶茶店的口味产生了好奇。

“你平时都排这么长的队吗？”

“是啊，今天已经算快的了，一般我们不排个半小时都不好意思说自己来过学长咖啡。”老铁站在前面遮了一点阳光，但即便只看到背影白宇也能想象出这个笑到肩膀发抖的人现在是什么表情。

“这家店叫学长咖啡？”

“去了你就知道了。”

不明所以的白宇只好抱着万分的好奇和期待，在有些毒辣的太阳下等待队伍的移动。校园里树还是挺多的，至少在操场周围，食堂旁边不知道为什么只在门口种了几棵杨树，在这种时候就显得中看不中用了。

单从排队的人来看，来这喝奶茶的女生居多，但男生也是大批大批的往这里涌。不过最让白宇想不通的是在这里排队的人，一般这么长的队，没有手机是不行的，可是现在放眼望去就像全员静止了一样，都三两成群的挤在一起，没有看手机，而是紧盯着窗口慢慢挪动。

奇怪的事多了，也就没那么奇怪了。排队等了一个大课间的白宇在还有五六个人的位置突然有了一种修成正果的感觉，心情莫名被治愈了起来，先前的疑惑被心跳取代，大概是奶香味混合着各种香气在冷气的裹挟下从透明的玻璃窗口给排队的学生带来了夏日的清凉，从心理上也会感到快乐吧。

“卧槽快到了快到了！”沉默了好半天的老铁突然开口，指着前面几个人对白宇兴奋的说道。

顺着他的手指白宇瞟了一眼还剩下的几个人，却被两个人头之间飘过的一张脸吸引了全部注意，只留了一个后脑勺的店主就这么走进了白宇的视线。

4

尽管回宿舍的路上怎么问老铁也得不到回应，白宇也没想明白刚刚到底发生了什么。

只一个侧脸就足以让他集中百倍的精神，微卷的刘海呈几字分开，大概是冷气的原因，一身橙色的长袖t恤看起来却一点也不让人感到热，反而很清爽，也不知道是不是店面装修风格是暖色调的影响，那双眼睛看起来格外温柔，侧身站在操作台旁边装杯，整个人就像掉进牛奶里一样浑身散发着甜味，更不用说他一开口说话时的声音了。

对话内容让他摸不着头脑，却还是一字一句的像背歌词一样记在心里。店主从柜子里拿出一个咖啡杯，一边往里放方糖一边问老铁，说今天没有活动了，还要两杯吗？老铁就像一条大型犬一样趴在窗口疯狂点头，嘴里应着对对对，指着身后的自己说我和我舍友一起来的，说这话时眼神就没从店主的脸上移开过。

也就是那时他才第一次对上了那一双眼睛，那人闻言就扭头看向了他，颇为惊喜的冲自己笑了笑，嘴角的弧度意外好看。不想老铁一句话打破了短暂的安静：之前一直请他喝第二杯，现在没活动就带他过来自己买了。

问题大概就出在这里。

店主的眼神一瞬间暗了下去，奶茶都不小心洒了一些，表情变化明显的让白宇都感觉有些奇怪，更不用说身旁那个几乎要把买好的咖啡杯捏爆的老铁。

回宿舍后白宇手里拿着外面覆着一层水滴的奶茶爬到上铺去，试图想询问发生了什么却被老铁周身散发出的比手中奶茶还要渗人的冷气推到了几米远。想闭眼休息一下就被下铺人一脚踢上了床板，听见了发泄一样的吼声。

就算再怎么不明所以，本能还是驱使着白宇去问问情况，一句抱歉当先，气氛好像也理所当然的缓和了下来。

“我他妈就不应该带你一起去买奶茶，这下被误会了。”

白宇听完一句话没头没尾，只当是自己不懂事坏了人家的规矩，也不好再说什么，悻悻地说了几句对不起又钻回自己铺盖里，盘算着这几天避避风头。

5

要不说人喜欢一切美的事物，白宇才过了几个小时就在宿舍空调坏了的时候无可救药的又想起奶茶店门口的清凉和混合着的奶香，思绪自然而然的落在了那个好看的店长身上。不知道他本人是不是也像他的店一样让人舒服，或者他的性格也是那种凉凉爽爽的，让人很乐意去亲近的那种。

他忍不住想问问老铁店长叫什么名字，却被独自气呼呼冲进宿舍的另一个学长吓了一跳。

按照老铁的说法，这个学建筑设计的学长是两人中承受的一方，别问他是怎么知道的，明眼人都能看出来。不过就算这个人再怎么秀气，眼下火气巨大得也让白宇觉得有些害怕，把东西往上铺一甩就把自己整个人都蒙进被子里。白宇正想问什么就被下铺伸上来的手制止，老铁示意他不要多嘴，只是安静的穿好衣服带着一头雾水的白宇离开了宿舍，走时还在楼下看到了正提着两杯奶茶急匆匆往上跑的另一位舍友，身上的颜料还半干不干大概是刚从画室出来。

“这…什么情况？他们吵架啦？”

“嗯，吵架了。”

“那我们现在出来万一他们打起来怎么办？”

“你觉得他俩那看着像能打起来的样子吗？要是俩体育特长生打起来没问题，俩艺术生你指望他们在哪打起来？动动脑子好吗？说你傻你是真傻。”

“就是因为井学长看起来不像是会打架的人啊，那贤哥如果动手了那不就成家暴了吗？”

“……那照你这么说大概井然确实在劫难逃，不过人家在床上打架咱也管不着。”

白宇打心眼里佩服这人优秀的眼色，开溜时的动作熟练的让人心疼，看来是颇有经验，竟让他无端地生出一种同情来。

“他们经常吵架吗？”

“不经常，你问这么多干嘛啊，人家小两口的事儿人家清楚就行了咱知道那么多没用。”老铁扭头看了眼白宇，补充道，“也不合适。”

确实好像不该打听别人的隐私，怎么说之后可能会发生的事情也不是白宇所能想象的，不知道也好，免得徒增想象惹人心烦。

周日晚上没几个班上课，校园里的人也是熙熙攘攘，大约是在哪个角落和自己的恋人享受一周最后的休闲时光，又或许是在哪个自习室里，为着自己既定的目标努力学习，总归是不会有第三个像他们一样被舍友“赶”出来的守夜人。

“哎铁哥……”

“怎么说话呢谁是铁哥我让你这么叫了吗？”

“那……学长咱大概得在外面待多久啊？”

“平时一般呆最多俩小时，等回去差不多就收拾好了，要是吵架了得看程度，要是大四学长生气了那大约三小时，如果大三学长生气了那可不好说，我有一次回了三次宿舍都进不了门。”

“咋这还分年级？”

“这不是分年级的事情，那是分攻受好吗？你觉得井然生气好哄还是杨修贤生气好哄？井然生气了杨修贤上场分分钟搞定的事情，但怎么说杨修贤要是生气了那就不是一顿两顿能解决的事情了。”

白宇觉得自己的接受能力也是真的强大，才几天就已经能在这脸不红心不跳的听老铁讲那过去的事情了。路灯把两个人的影子打在路上，让他又一瞬间恍惚，如果让那个店长侧身坐在这里，是不是能在地上看见他优越的睫毛和眼睛。

“那个，学长，咱现在干嘛？就这么坐着吗？那得多无聊啊。”白宇看旁边人一直在玩手机也没怼他，又更明确的暗示了一下，“要不咱再去买个奶茶？或者你不想去我帮你去买？”

身边人一听奶茶立马来了劲，刚收住的怒意又井喷式爆发，二话不说就把手机往兜里一塞转身离开，任白宇怎么叫都不再回头。

没了来自学长的压制，他倒是轻松了些，顺着这条路数着路边的路灯一步一步往前走，没注意就走到了奶茶店门口，看见了路灯正对面红白相间的条纹。

人依然很多，但很明显晚上买奶茶似乎是个不错的选择，只有大约十个人在排队，白宇站到那里时已经基本没人再来了。从窗口远远看进去还能看到那个店长穿着白天的那件橘红色衣服背对着外面做着奶茶，白色的长裤显得腿很长，一条深咖的围裙腰带恰到好处的勒在臀部靠上的位置，还很少女心的打了一个蝴蝶结。

白宇也不知道为什么自己爱上了这家奶茶的味道，像是那个店主一样清爽，但又有奶茶本身浓郁的气味，刺激着他的味蕾连同他的大脑一起想要继续获得。

店主的声音也很好听，只听过他几句话就让白宇没来由的想和他说更多，柔和的声线却带着磁性，词句转换时还能听到从喉头发出的颤音，就像是小孩一样稚嫩。即便只是一句请问你需要什么，也让人觉得亲切，距离感就在这几个字中消失殆尽了。

6

店主再次看见他时明显愣了一下，抬手往旁边指了指，眼神在白宇和他身边的空气间来回转动，薄唇张了张还是问了出来。

“你……没和你室友一起来？”

白宇自然是没想到店主还记得他，眼神从人脸上扫到了他胸前的名牌，朱一龙。

这名字，还真是听不出来是这么温柔的一个人。

“啊没有，他不知道去哪儿了，我这不是刚进学校嘛，他就带我熟悉熟悉校园，然后我就发现了这么好喝的一家奶茶店。”

大概是被突然的夸奖说的不好意思，朱一龙低头往杯里倒奶时嘴角一直没压下去，红色从太阳穴的地方开始向耳朵尖发散。在一旁的白宇也有些不好意思，抬手挠了挠头不知道该往哪里看，盯着人的小卷毛不合适，看他高挺的鼻梁也不合适，看嘴唇显得太痴汉，不看脸的话就更显得举止不端，大概率会被误认为是骚扰，就连看他手中的奶茶也觉得色气的不行，毕竟眼前人白皙的手指还圆圆的，几滴奶掉在拿杯子那只手的虎口处，白晃晃的扎眼。

“你是哪儿来的啊？北方人吧。”

好在店主没让他的尴尬持续太久，在一旁挂着的手巾上擦了擦手，看了眼后面空荡荡的队伍，开始找起话题来。

“嗯，你怎么知道？”

朱一龙轻笑了一声，“你讲话还是带了点口音的，能听出来，怎么样？来武汉上学习惯还习惯吗？”

那人的笑声着实让白宇吃了一惊，少年感太强了，只是眼角的细纹让人觉得他应该比自己大挺多。

“还行吧，就是有点湿。那怎么称呼？朱店长？”

“不用，你叫我龙哥就行。我比你大不了多少，就两岁。”

“啊？我以为你已经二十多了，不好意思啊龙哥。”

朱一龙闻言把手里的奶茶放到一边，抬眼是白宇从没见过的眉眼弯弯。从小到大见过不少漂亮女孩子，眼前这个却第一次如此近距离的直击心灵。

“呵，要是光看脸没人告诉我你是大一新生的话我也觉得你二十多了好吗？”

“……确实。”

7

白宇抱着奶茶在操场上转了一圈又一圈，脑子里只有刚刚朱一龙笑起来清亮的声音，嘴里的味道都带上了甜味。他怎么也想不明白明明只是大三升大四即将毕业来实习的大学生，怎么看起来就比自己这个才刚步入大学校园的小兔崽子帅气那么多呢？一个纯色的还有点娘的长袖穿在人家身上怎么就这么顺眼呢？白宇低头看了看自己的格子衬衫和因为出门急还没来得及换的凉拖，只觉上天大约是真的不公平。

武汉的夏天热而长，眼见着要军训了却还是三十多度的高温，晚上也凉不下来，只是走了一圈就让白宇有些想念奶茶店门口的冷气。宿舍估计是暂时回不去的，尽管联系不上老铁，但他还是记得他说过要尽量晚些回去，只能找个地方坐下，看一群又一群的学生从眼前跑过去。

年轻就是好啊。

白宇咬着吸管坐在看台上，为自己与这运动场上格格不入的行为感到无奈，可实在懒得动弹，甚至想直接躺在草坪上数星星。左前方的篮球场上声音更是热闹非凡，加油助威的声音不绝于耳，看起来不是正规比赛，但很明显人们玩的很开心。

他想起高一时代表年级参加的校级篮球赛，在决赛场上碰到了别的学校高三的校队。普通队的实力无论如何都和校队成员差一个档次，更何况他们本来就是体育特长生，课业负担少训练时间多。

不过那次成绩还不算太坏，只差了二十几分，已经算学校有史以来分差最小的一次。

那大概也是白宇打球过程中最酣畅淋漓的一次，交锋，对战，每一个动作都让人感到舒畅无比，结束后队伍里的其他人也纷纷感慨，见识到了专业水准，虽败犹荣。

只可惜后来几年再也没能和那次一样打过比赛，也再碰不见一群那样优秀的球员。

8

直到一点白宇才回了宿舍，进门前还小心翼翼的在门口蹲了五分钟才敢开门进去，宿舍情况其实没他想象中那么糟，相反，整个房间被打扫了一遍，公共桌子上的杯子摆放的整整齐齐，地明显是拖过的，空气中都弥漫着花露水的味道，混合着沐浴露的香气让白宇莫名觉得安心，空调声音调到了最小，只有轻微的振动声，对床上铺没有人，两颗毛茸茸的头窝在下铺的蚕丝被里，黑暗中分不清哪个是井学长哪个是贤哥，但两人的睡姿却出奇的安稳，相比之下自己和老铁的床倒像是最乱的那个，和整间房子有些格格不入。

这是白宇第一次这么直接的走近所谓同性恋的xing生活，也确实改变了他许多固有的想法。

以前不是没见过感情生活混乱的早恋学生，常常把周围弄得一团糟，让自己不舒服更让别人也不舒服。所以被老铁拉出宿舍时白宇已经做好了回去后一片狼藉的准备。只不过想象中的一地鸡毛没有，形象不雅没有，就连一丁点气味也没有，唯一证明了确实发生过什么的竟然还是两个依偎在一起的人影，以一种给人触动极大的方式向白宇侧面展现了同性恋的那些事。

不忍心打扰两个人的好梦，白宇脱了衣服就蹑手蹑脚的爬上梯子，盖了被子也睡了。

梦里是高一的那场篮球赛，篮球赛上是勇往无前的篮球少年。

9

第二天早上有早课，白宇是被手机闹铃吵醒的。

老铁可能已经去了食堂，两个学长还在床上睡着，没有要起的意思，白宇一个人收拾好自己后悄悄离开了宿舍，过食堂时不出意外又看见了排成长队的奶茶店——和在第五个位置努力向前张望的老铁。

老铁不想和自己一起来奶茶店的原因白宇一直没明白，如果他知道老铁是因为觉得朱一龙以为他们俩是一对才这样，那他就绝不会在这种情况下跑去一把搂住老铁的肩，还加了句：

“昨晚几点睡的？”

所以在被老铁揪去厕所教做人时白宇才意识到，自己究竟对这种事情有多么的不敏感。

“我看你就是直太久了！你就是他们口中的直男癌！”

一边喝RIO一边哭泣的老铁如是说。

白宇也很无奈，那这怎么办？和朱一龙去说他们不是一对？这怎么看也有一种此地无银三百两的意味在里面，再说了，误会了其实也没什么吧，问题不大。

“狗屁问题不大！国民女神啊！我心中的雅典娜啊！篮球小王子啊！能让他眼熟我多么不容易！我追星都快成功了！你他妈给我来这个！”

“不知道的还以为你追女孩儿呢……”

“放屁！追星懂不懂！”

“你不会是想让星操粉吧？”

“放屁！拢龙那么奶怎么可以操粉！”

“……”

点开那个被自己偷偷扒出来的qq小号，简介上赫然写着：朱一龙全国粉丝会会长，朱一龙粉头，还有几个光认得字不明白意思的词语：氪金，泥塑。相册里是各种各样的照片，备注写着“最新路透”，而每天的日常更新则是“今日氪金打卡［奶茶.jpg］”。最近更新不过是几分钟前，而最早的一条也只有不到一个月时间。

白宇觉得和追星上头的人无法正常交流，拍了拍他的肩膀顺手拎走了地上的玻璃瓶，头也不回的进了教学楼。

10

刚开学的课堂就是学生集中在一起的大课讲入学后的各种教育，近三百人在一间教室里和瞌睡与热浪做对抗。

台上的老师用停顿缓慢的语速讲述着校园里的安全问题，活像是放了0.5倍速的录音带，还会发出变了调的词句，白宇在倒数几排听空调的噪音盖住本就不大的叮咛嘱咐。

对比之下就显得朱一龙的声音格外好听，语速不快但节奏把握的很好，让人有一直听下去的欲望。

白宇心思早已飞出了教室，在奶茶店窗口的冷气裹挟下听店长介绍店里的甜点，看他把牛奶倒进杯子里，再用小圆手双手递出。一堂课下，他只觉自己满鼻腔都是茉香奶绿的味道，便打起十二分的精神，奔向那个夏日的解暑圣地。

没有树荫的路上依然是排着长队的人，走近听附近的人大约都在谈论什么事情，脸上表情是兴奋的焕然一新。

白宇没有认识的人能让他开心的聊一聊，他只能等。

却在隔着好几个人的位置看到了一个扎着长马尾的身影，大眼睛闪着向同学们问好。

“啊啊啊啊啊这个小姐姐也太好看了吧！”

“今天我就在拢龙和蓉姐的墙头上蹦迪！”

“啊啊啊啊啊她说话也好温柔啊！”

“感谢拢龙请假一天为我们带来这么好看的女孩子！”

……

白宇也不知道为什么自己瞬间没了想喝奶茶的兴趣，抽身从队伍里出来往宿舍走也就只是几秒钟的事情。

她做的奶茶可能不好喝，等龙哥回来再喝吧。

11

还没进门就听见老铁气壮山河的声音，男神牛逼的语句回荡在宿舍楼道里，还颇有一种老父亲泪流满面的感觉。

推门进去就看到贤哥正翘着二郎腿吃葡萄，一脸戏谑的看着在床铺上鬼哭狼嚎的老铁，听见有人回来他才起身，顿了两秒准备继续。

“学长？你喊什么呢？”

“我去看篮球比赛了！”

“我问你喊啥……”

“我男神好帅！”

“……那你看谁比赛去了？”

听见这话老铁把怀里的被子解放出来，一改刚刚的样子，在床上正襟危坐，清清嗓子俨然一个世外高人。

“这个不便与你透露。”

“呵，整天装神弄鬼。”

一向对别人说话不怎么和善的杨修贤此时也没忘记狂拽酷炫的风格，冲白宇扬了扬下巴便抬起嘴角，留下一个深不可测的笑容便出了门。

“哎，学长，今天奶茶店店长换人了你知道不？”

“知道啊，要不然我为什么没去。”

“早上上课前不是还在吗？怎么中午就不见了？”

“去去去我不知道，我刚看完比赛累着呢，让我歇会儿别烦我。”

问不出什么的白宇也就作罢，定了闹钟翻身上床，下午要去领军训服装，可不敢迟到。

躺到床上后却也迟迟睡不着，脑海里全都是那个没看清脸的小姐姐，唯一萦绕在心头的则是她和朱一龙的关系——素昧平生的轮班人，还是私交甚厚的好朋友。

12

梦里又是那场篮球赛，看不清观众席，看不清队友，全场仿佛只有自己，却源源不断的有球向这边投掷过来，怎么也接不住。

校队选拔赛时的教练又用声音出镜了。

“打过他你就来。”

可眼前没有任何人，甚至没有球。

“球从你左边包抄过来了你动啊！”

“为什么不拦？啊？”

“让你盯人呢想什么呢你！”

“就这水平还想进校队？学习去吧你！”

球场上空无一人，白宇却从第三人视角看到了自己，背着书包从球场往出走，但怎么也跨不出那扇绿色的铁门。

白宇满身汗的从床上起来，发现空调已经自动关闭，想重新打开，才意识到大约是没电了。

原本为了休息才去午休，现在感觉就像是打了一仗。

不过谁的青春不是兵荒马乱呢？

从奶茶店路过时朱一龙已经回到了岗位，看见白宇经过玻璃橱窗时还点点头，眼尾的笑意推搡着抹茶的香气给这个没睡好觉的人一剂醒神药，疲惫瞬间就伴着耳边的风吹向不知何处。

白宇回头招招手，那人已经转过身去给学生做奶茶，只留下一个穿着运动衫的背影，再一次成为他心中的定格。

军训服装按班级单位领取，一个班二十五人，排队站在一起说说笑笑颇有一种小团伙作案的既视感。白宇从兜里摸出那张军训服装的领取券，上面写的大一新生四个字让他第一次有了真正长大的感觉，却又提醒着他幼稚两个字还没有完全从身上脱离，等待着他在今后的日子里敦促自己蜕变成一个更好的人。

而大学里的生活正日渐改变他刚开始不那么成熟的刻版印象。好像会有年级歧视的大二学长实则是可以无话不谈的追星男孩；宿舍里的同性情侣也就像之前见过的恋人一样恩爱甜蜜，没有娘娘腔或霸总，分寸感甚至让白宇觉得比一些异性情侣还要让人舒服；班里的同学虽然没有高中时联系那么紧密，但却以同为离乡人的身份，用青涩的眼神一起观察着这个不那么熟悉的地方，未来还要一同走过。

还有那个奶茶店主。

白宇从没想过能和一个学生服务点的工作人员混熟。就像食堂阿姨一样，在同一家窗口打三年的饭，通常只会换来比周围人多一点的菜，这好像才是正常走向。

也许是同为学生的原因，朱一龙给了他不一样的熟稔。像是坐上回家路上的那趟公交车，一切都是自然而然，无需多言，你只需要投币，上车，到站，下车，没人会多问你一句，但每一句都刻在你的生活中，不用记起，但也绝不会忘记。

但他们肯定是没见过的，一个西安人，一个武汉人，即便见过也只可能是在某个景区的人海中擦肩而过。

队伍很快排到尽头，流水线作业发放的迷彩服夹在胳膊上，粗砺的布料让白宇开始期待晚上即将开始的训练。

13

武汉的夏天很长，六点半时太阳也还挂在山头，一群叽叽喳喳的小兵排着不那么整齐的队伍，等着与走路带风的老兵初次会面。

白宇所在的排是一个来自西安的排长带队，说话的口音让他倍感亲切，请缨当排头兵似乎也就是理所当然的事——同为异乡人，待在一起，熟悉。

第一个晚上是长时间的姿态训练，一个军姿就站了二十分钟。汗珠从头皮渗出来，沿着头发密度不均匀的地方曲里拐弯得滑下来，快速地滑进短袖的领口，像毛毛虫一样在背上蜿蜒，最后落入内裤边缘，被纯棉的布料吸收干净，只留下湿答答的一块。

也许是不能动的原因，浑身上下似乎哪里都疼又哪里都痒，哪里都烧的慌哪里都需要赶紧歇一会。白宇站在队伍的第一排，眼神从刚开始的目视一点变得游离，指头的关节已经开始不自觉的发颤，他甚至都能听见自己骨头发出的咯吱声。

帽子好像歪了，想扶一下。裤腿是不是开了，能不能低头看一眼。是不是有个虫子趴背上了，飞走了吗？

突然听见教官一句“眼神别乱飘！”就足以让这群小孩儿蹭的都站直，目光炯炯直逼前面同学的天灵盖。

白宇看到对面的铁围栏外有来来往往去自习的学长学姐，脚步轻快可能还哼着小曲，每个人走过都要朝里面看一眼，大约是在幸灾乐祸，也许是自己动作不标准，是站歪了吗？帽子肯定没带好，已经感觉它在往下滑了。

他看见有人骑着车过来了，好像是送外卖的。训练场地在食堂附近就是不好，除了总有人拿着饭经过，还要闻着香气，对于白宇这种没吃晚饭的人来说实在是一种煎熬。

但他在葱油饼铺天盖地的爆香中闻到了茉香奶绿的味道，甚至遮过了油花的刺激，隐隐有向大范围扩散的趋势。

教官已经开始了两分钟倒计时，熬过这两分钟队伍就可以去休息。

白宇觉得自己一定是站的晕了，不然怎么会闻到奶茶的香气。

脚前掌已经麻了，两层鞋垫也拯救不了胶鞋硬邦邦的鞋底，白宇第一次认为自己有些重，真想往下削两斤肉。

在这种不太清醒的状态下看到朱一龙好像也就不是什么稀奇的事，被白宇全当累出幻觉放了过去。

直到朱一龙从车上下来站在铁围栏外偷偷冲他挥手白宇才突然意识到——这股奶香味是真实存在的。

几乎哨音一响白宇就冲到了网前，嘴角是遮不住的笑意。

“龙哥你怎么来了？这训练场你也进不来啊。”

“你猜？”

那人跨上电驴把车子开到了正门，从车框里拿出一个工作证戴在脖子上，一边盯着白宇笑一边和教官说些什么，接着就把车光明正大地推了进来，从两侧的箱子里搬出几箱气泡水。

“同学们！学校安排给咱们的水！排队来领！”

朱一龙牙齿都笑出了八颗，挤眉弄眼的看着已经呆在原地的白宇，眉毛挑起半边是他从没见过的痞气，仿佛是在炫耀又感觉是在邀功请赏。

白宇正要归队就被朱一龙一把拉住，整个人趔趄了一下就被塞了一杯冰冰的东西，低头一看竟是茉香奶绿。

“悄悄的。”那人趴在白宇耳边低声说话，“我负责你们这个排的饮品，这几天训练我可以给你改善一下生活。”

说完拍拍白宇已经湿透了的肩，一脸嫌弃的在裤子上抹了抹手，径直走向自己的车头也不回的开走了。

手里冰凉的触感让白宇觉得这惊喜来的太不真实，头一次享受不同常人的优待让他有些受宠若惊，看着周围人投来的羡慕的眼神，他竟然生出一丝得意来。

“哎白宇，说说吧，你和人家神仙店主什么关系？他是你哥？”

“害，不是，我俩关系好，嘿嘿。”

白宇看着对方把无奈写在脸上，原本只有一点点的幸福慢慢充斥了整个心脏。

有个人照应挺好的。

军训好像也变得没那么辛苦了。

14

连着三天的齐步训练把白宇的一双胶鞋直接见了底，脚后跟踩下去与近五十度的地板一次又一次亲密接触。趁训练间隙给老铁发了消息才得以避免就这样回宿舍。

教官把队伍带到场外解散后白宇立马泄了气，原本绷得直直的腿立马弯下来，余光看到老铁一手拎着鞋笑得前仰后合，就差把嘲讽写在脸上。

“来，让我看看新烤的猪脚。”

“去你的！”

换了新鞋走起来还是别扭，那里的皮肤再糙也禁不住和石子零距离，一个血泡长在正中间，正常走路都有些困难。

“走，今天我请你喝奶茶！”

这几天老铁一直很拒绝和白宇一起去奶茶店，原因无非就是白宇成了他追星路上的绊脚石云云，长篇大论和他分析了许久，也还是坚持不再和他一起去。

所以当听到他的邀请时白宇本能的反应了一下其中的原因，心里却还想着下午的茉香奶绿。

不得不说每天在训练场上被阳光照顾着从清晨到黄昏，能有一杯冰水自然让人浑身舒畅，更何况是一杯来自他龙哥的奶茶。看着他从老远骑着电动车像外卖大哥一样靠近，白宇和周围那群热了一整天的小伙们一样兴奋，也更有优越感的从朱一龙手里接过泛着茶香的杯子，无比幸福的挥手与人送别。

“啊？我就不了吧，我今天下午训练完喝。”

“你再不去人家都走啦你个臭小子。”

15

手忙脚乱的解释半天白宇才知道原来是朱一龙的实习期今天结束，那天那个女生就是接替他的下一任店长。

事情发生的突然以至于白宇有一瞬间觉得老铁是在逗他，但当他看到店门口比平时长了不知道多少倍的队伍才意识到朱一龙大概是真的要离开了。

“哎学长，你怎么知道的？”

“你是不是傻，你看店门口牌子上不是写了吗？店长换任，全店第二杯半价。”

“第二杯半价……嘿你其实就是来这蹭特价的吧！”

也怪不得自己不知道，这几天因为朱一龙亲自送奶茶的缘故，白宇一直没来这里。红白条相间的帘子看起来熟悉的要命，仔细算起来他们也只是堪堪认识七天而已。

玻璃柜后面的人还在专心给人磨咖啡打奶茶，偶尔和底下向他告别的人点头致意，伸出手回敬一个挥挥。今天他换了一件红蓝条纹的衬衫，头发拢在脑后扎成一个小揪揪，浅色的牛仔裤显得腿很长，也并没有带围裙，看起来就是一个马上要去教室的学长，误入了奶茶店的操作间。

看见两人过来，朱一龙从旁边的架子上拿下卡布奇诺的杯子，头也没抬就往里面装咖啡。

“又带着你学弟来第二杯半价啦？卡布奇诺和茉香奶绿是吗？”

“嘿嘿，是，那个学长，那个你这不是要走了吗，能不能再请你个事儿。”

朱一龙盖上杯盖，把吸管放进袋子里，抬头看了一眼两人，有些无奈的做了一个扶额的动作。

“你说的好像我怎么了似的……需要我帮什么忙吗？”

白宇眼睁睁看着老铁从兜里掏出一张叠起来的纸，小心翼翼的一折一折打开，赫然是一张自制的大幅海报，又掏出一支笔，双手递到朱一龙面前。

“能不能帮我签个名？”

朱一龙看着自己的半身像被放在眼前，表情可谓精彩，最终还是笑了笑，拿过笔在一个角落工工整整写下了自己的名字。

“以后见面的机会还很多啊，不缺这一次。”

白宇听见老铁一边转身一边念念有词，“那怎么一样，前世的五百次回眸才换来今生的擦肩而过……”

“白宇？”

他看见朱一龙把茉香奶绿装进袋子里，装上吸管递了过来，像两人第一次见面时一样从混合着奶香的冷气中探出头，投以让人清爽的微笑。

“以后这十几天可就没有我做的奶茶了哦，最后一杯，好好珍惜。”

白宇点头如捣蒜，想现在就喝却还是忍住了，留给下午才好，就当是他送来训练场的。

拿了饮料签过名的两人没有再逗留的理由，一步三回头的走下了台阶，和朱一龙最后道个别。

白宇不确定是否听到那人向他说话。

“人生何处不相逢。”

踢了一脚脚下的石子，石头沿着马路牙子滚了很远。

我们还会再见的吧。

老铁拿上签名海报已经高兴的不得了，跑的飞快进了宿舍楼。路上的人好像都在讨论着奶茶店店长，仔细一听却是在说那个新来的女店长有多年轻可爱。脚上的血泡还是很疼，让白宇想起自己那双鞋底烂了一个洞的旧鞋，已经被老铁顺手扔进路边的垃圾桶，尽管他觉得修一下还能接着穿。

只可惜之后喝不上他做的奶茶了，实在没想到。

白宇不知道为什么自己那么抗拒新来的店长，就像他不知道为什么来学校后会喜欢喝茉香奶绿一样。

大约是朱一龙的奶茶做的好喝，自己的味觉喜好有些认人吧。

他还是一步一磨的进了宿舍，看见井学长面色有些凝重的坐在桌前，手里拿着一份看不懂的文件，问过才知道建筑学的五年本科才算结束，已经大四的井然拿到了去意大利的保研资格，而大三的贤哥却阴差阳错保到了英国。

白宇还不懂保研考研的规则，只知道眼下的情况对于两人来说大约意味着分开，分开多久，估计他们也不清楚。

“哎呀人生何处不相逢嘛，井然哥贤哥你们那么优秀，肯定还会再见的嘛，这都保研了，不得高兴高兴？”

两人看着白宇努力想缓解氛围的样子也不禁笑出了声，老铁在一旁附和着。

“这小子今天知道朱学长要离开了，整个人不太对，你们别理他。”

白宇也没反驳，把药箱抱上床后脱了鞋爬上去，一言不发的开始上药。

晚上还要接着训，得快点好起来才行。

16

一群小伙子在太阳毒辣的刺激下早早就开始期待朱一龙和他的电驴，白宇心里那份煎熬却和期待一起早都被他抛在脑后，只想着去铁网脚下取那杯抹茶奶绿。

老远处一个开着三轮车的老大爷，拿着工作证就把车开进了场地，在树荫下安装了一个饮水机，直接解决根源问题。

“嘿白宇，你神仙哥哥不来了，没奶茶喝了吧哈哈哈哈。”

“你看这不还有呢嘛。”

白宇坐在地上，把那杯奶茶高高举起，非常使劲儿的吸了一口。

不过以后确实没的喝了，龙哥说了，最后一杯，要好好珍惜。

这次他破天荒的只喝了一口，直到晚上回宿舍，杯子里晃一晃还有水声。

17

白宇躺在被窝里想：省钱，还能减肥。

不喝奶茶，好像也挺好的。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我大概是错过梗的一级爱好者（bu  
毕竟抛开主角光环和丘比特之箭  
即使两人在各种条件下无限接近  
错过好像还是比在一起显得更合理  
真正意义上的相遇和相爱太难了XD  
（虽然我觉得不虐）  
大概会有后续吧  
还有两条线埋着
> 
> 居一龙：我觉得我还能再挽救一下


End file.
